no dejes nunca de sonreir
by mayra-erika
Summary: que pasara cuando ellos dos se conozcan.Y que vera ella en ese pequeño niño inocente algo mas que una simple amistad-si quieres averiguarlo entra y lee
1. Chapter 1

**NO DEJES NUNCA DE SONREIR.**

**Me encantaría que comentaran es gratis y me harian un gran favor.**

**Besos att:erika(jesse para los amigos)**

Carolina del sur 13 de Septiembre de 2000.

-BELLA, vamos amor baja que están llegando los invitados.-esa era mi madre Renne.

Con tan solo 20 años se había quedado embarazada y decidió tenerme. Mi madre desde que tengo memoria ha sido una persona muy alocada, simpática y bromista, pero sobre todo muy protectora con lo suyo nunca dejo que los comentarios la hundiesen la gente en este pueblo era muy criticona y cuando mi madre se quedo embarazada nos fuimos a vivir en Seattle.

Pero hoy al ser el aniversario de mi nacimiento lo vinimos a pasar con mis abuelos y primos.

-Si ya voy-grite desde el cuarto de baño. Me estaba intentando poner los rizos correctos.

Cuando baje vi a gente conocida y nueva por conocer. Vi a Ángela que había sido como una hermana para mi desde que mi hermano Emmett viajo al extranjero para seguir sus estudios ella había sido mi paño de lagrimas ante cualquier adversidad que se me presentara.

-ANGELA-grite gran error porque todo el mundo giro a verme y todos me reconocieron .La nieta de los señores Swan-la cumpleañera-y otras cosas. Yo solo pude sonreír y saludar a la gente con la mano.

Había al extremo de la inmensa sala de la casa de mis abuelos un grupo de chicos de mi edad que se estaban partiendo de risa. Era todos muy guapos a la edad que tenían ahora ,excepto uno, un chico muy pequeño y gordito con el pelo demasiado largo y despeinado, tenia unos ojos verdes demasiado expresivos-y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando-yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza en señal de saludo. El me sonrió de regreso y se volvió a unir con los que se suponía serian sus amigos.

-Bells,¿Por qué gritaste tan alto? No ves que ahora todo el mundo te esta mirando raro-me dijo Ángela a modo de reproche, pero cuando nos miramos a la cara no pudimos evitar empezar a reír a carcajada limpia.

-para…-le dije intentando respirar-no sabes la vergüenza que acabo de pasar y eso que soy la cumpleañera.

-Bella hija-me dijo mi padre-ven que te quiero presentar a unos amigos-asentí y me despedí con una ¨ hasta luego ¨ a Ángela.

-¿a quienes voy a conocer, papa?-el se rio y me miro a la cara.

-a la familia Cullen seran mis nuevos socios en la empresa, cariño-me dijo

-ah ¿y de donde son?-nunca en mi corta vida había oído hablar de los Cullen.

-pues creo…que de Grecia, pero los hijos de Carlisle Cullen son criados aquí.-me respondió mi padre.

Y ahí estaban una familia muy bien puesta.

Había un chico mas alto que mi padre pero que no pasaria de los 16 años. Era alto guapo los ojos azules cielo y una sonrisa que te quitaba el hipo.

A su lado había una chica pequeña que debería tener unos 10 años. Era preciosa su pelo negro caía por su espalda y era de un lizo envidiable. Vestía muy bien y estaba bailado en ese momento. Tenia los ojos color verde un verde demasiado oscuro pero aun así era hipnotizante.

Y a su lado estaba el niño que había visto antes. Esta vez ya no sonreía estaba serio mirando a su hermano.

-cariño, ellos son los Cullen-me dijo papa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Carolina del sur -25 de septiembre de 2000

Los Cullen así se llamaban la nueva familia que había venido a mi cumpleaños, eran una familia realmente agradable y habían sido acogidos por todo el pueblo de mis abuelos.

Mi padre había abierto la nueva oficina de abogados aquí en Carolina y teníamos que quedarnos durante un tiempo. No era algo que a mi me gustase pero tenia que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y quedarme con mis padres.

Mi abuela estaba emocionada ya que era su única nieta por ahora y creo que seria definitivo ya que mis tíos eran algo peculiares para todo tipo de ser humano. Mis padres habían adoptado a el que aunque no fuese mi hermano de sangre lo seria de sentimientos Emmett, el había venido a mi casa cuando contaba con 16 años era un chico muy guapo y gracioso, pero nunca se acostumbro al ambiente familiar ya que el nunca había vivido realmente con una familia grande.

Cuando cumplió los 18 años consiguió una beca y se fue a vivir en Londres algo que a mi me dolió mucho, pero después de eso vino Ángela mi mejor amiga.

Con Ángela todo había sido mas fácil pero ahora que ella se iba a Seattle con me quedaría otra vez sola. Pero sabía que no dejaríamos de ser amigas.

Hoy comenzada el colegio y estaba realmente nerviosa, no conocía a nadie solo a mi primos Mike por parte de padre, que la verdad me asustaba mas que otra cosa y su hermana Lauren que me odiaba a muerte.

-Bella, cariño ¿estas bien?-me pregunto papa cuando estábamos en el coche camino a el nuevo colegio.

-No lo se- respondí, pero realmente sabia que me pasaba, no quería comenzar una nueva vida desde cero, pero no tenia elección era esto o nada.

-Todo ira bien, te lo prometo hija-sonrió mi padre intentando calmarme-Bueno ya llegamos-dijo aparcando el coche.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte cuando el se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

-Acompañarte ¿Qué crees que hago?

-NO… es decir, papa yo puedo sola no crees.

-No, no lo creo así que bájate, vamos-me reprendió papa.

-Escucha papa, se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero ya no soy una niña y tengo que hacer la cosas por mi cuenta-le mire intentado darle a entender que no quería que viniera conmigo .

-wow…no pensaba que mi princesita creciera tan rápido-dijo mi padre girando la cara.

-papa ¿vas a llorar?-pregunte intentando acercarme a el.

-si…-carraspeo-pero anda vete que llegaras tarde.-me dijo moviendo la mano dándome a entender que me fuese.

-adiós, llorón, te quiero mucho –dije saliendo del coche rápidamente para que no pudiese escuchar que me estaba riendo.

Entre en la clase que estaba escrito en mi guía. Era muy grande e iluminada, tenia los pupitres de dos en dos y al fondo de la clase dos enormes armarios llenos de libros-era la clase de lengua-y se notaba porque habían un montón de libros.

Intentaba buscar un sitio en donde poder sentarme, y fue cuando vi al hijo de el señor Cullen-su nombre era Edward-el único hijo de mi edad del la familia Cullen. Intente hacerme notar y el enseguida me miro.

-Hola, Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-pregunte cuando me acerque a su mesa.

-Si, ¿eres Bella, vedad?-sonrió y me hizo un sitio, quitando su mochila de la mesa siguiente a la suya-¿te quieres sentar?-me pregunto, yo solo sonreí y cuando iba a contestarle entro la que suponía seria la maestra de lengua.

Edward no era un niño muy agraciado pero se notaba que era inteligente y buen chico. Lo que mas me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos tan verdes. Edward era algo gordito y muy bajo para tener 14 años.

Cuando empezó las clases Edward saco una libreta y un bolígrafo, para ir apuntando todo lo que la maestra pedía. Y fue ahí cuando saco una cajita y de ahí saco unas gafas de pasta redondas y muy llamativas.

Pase la siguiente hora y después me fui al comedor a coger mi comida.

-hey ¿Bella, cierto? -me pregunto una voz tras de mi. Yo me gire y entonces vi al chico de ojos azules.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Carolina del sur -25 de septiembre de 2000

-si, soy yo ¿tu eres Joel Cullen, cierto?-sonreí al chico que estaba frente a mi.

-si, ¿tienes a alguien con quien sentarte?-me pregunto, yo me limite a negar con la cabeza-pues si quieres te sientas conmigo y mi hermano-yo le sonreí –y así no estas sola, ¿te parece bien?-asentí y caminamos juntos asta la mesa en donde el se sentaba.

-hola-dijo Edward a su hermano-hey Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo?-bromeo y su hermano y yo reímos a la par. Joel me retiro la silla para que yo me pueda sentar, rápidamente mis mejillas se tornaron rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

-bueno Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto Joel antes de meterse a la boca un trozo de lasaña.

-bueno…tengo 14 años ¿y tu?-respondí intentando parecer madura.

-yo tengo 15 años, bueno dentro de dos meses cumplo 16.-en ese momento Edward comenzó a reír a carcajada y miro a su hermano. Los dos le miramos y el dijo.

-debes gustarle mucho, el nunca dice su verdadera edad-dijo el volviendo a reír, y yo también me reí con el.

-hey, es bueno decir la verdad debes en cuando-dijo Joel con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-si claro, sobre todo tu-respondió Edward.

-cállate, mocoso –dijo Joel empujando a Edward-¿Cuándo te van a gustar la chicas?-pregunto Joel con cara de asombro fingida, yo sonreí.

-¿tu crees que alguna se fijaría en mi?-pregunto Edward bajando la cara y concentrándose en su plato. De repente todos nos quedamos callados y serios.

-yo si-dije de repente

-¿tu si que?-me pregunto Joel.

-yo si me fijaría en ti Edward. Vamos mírate eres un chico guapo y además la belleza nos en lo único que tenemos, eres gracioso y simpático, cualquier chica con dos dedos de frete se fijaría en ti-finalice volviendo mi mirada a mi plato. Wow me quedo un discurso muy bonito, pero era lo que pensaba.

-vaya, Ed! creo que me acabo de enamorar ¡-dijo Joel de repente ,Edward no dejo de mirarme y yo solo pude sonreírle y mirar a su hermano que estaba embobado viendo a las porreras de ultimo curso.

-¿de quien?-pregunte yo.

-de la rubia-me dijo señalando una chica que estaba sentada junto a otras dos chicas y riendo por alguna estupidez.

-que poco gusto hermano-dijo Edward, en ese momento toco el timbre y los tres nos levantamos para ir a clases.

-¿Qué te toca Bella?-me pregunto Edward.

-ummm…creo que cultura clásica ¿y a ti?

-me toca ingles, pues no vemos mas tarde, cuídate-dijo girándose para dirigirse a su clase. Yo lo despedí con la mano y me fui a mi clase.

Papa me vino a recoger cuando las clases terminaron.

-¿Qué tal el dia, princesa?-me pregunto cuando subí al coche.

-muy bien la verdad es que podría acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar-dije sacando mi ipod y conectándolo a la radio del coche. Empezó a sonar lovefool- The Cardigans, era mi canción preferida y mi padre y yo nos pusimos a cantarla a pleno pulmón. Cuando llegamos a casa me baje y salí corriendo al encuentro de mi madre que me estaba esperando con los brazos abierto como siempre solía hacer cuando llegaba.

-¿Qué tal, mi amor?-me pregunto quitándome la mochila y dejándola en la entrada.

-bien, todos son muy amables, ¿sabes con quien me senté hoy a comer? Con los hijos del señor Cullen, el socio de papa.-le dije ella asintió y me mostró un hermosa sonrisa.

Me pase la tarde escuchando música y haciendo alguna que otra cosa para entretenerme. Eran la 5:30 p.m. y mi madre grito mi nombre desde el salón.

-BELLA-grito-Cariño te están buscando

-¿a mi, quien?-pregunte bajando las escaleras. Y ahí estaban los Cullen Joel, Alice y Edward.

-nosotros-dijo Joel -¿te vienes a dar un paseo?-me pregunto.

-di que si porfa, que estos dos nunca quieres hacer cosas de chicas-me dijo Alice, que a pesar de que pareciera que tenia 6 años en realidad tenia 12.

-claro, por mi encantada-todos sonrieron y fui a mi habitación en busca de una chaqueta y a ponerme los zapatos.

-mama, voy a dar una vuelta con los Cullen, ¿puedo verdad?-dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-claro cielo, pero vuelve temprano-me dijo me mando un beso volado.

-claro.

Esa fue la primera de las tantas tardes que pasa dando vuelta con los hermanos Cullen y tanto Alice, Edward, Joel y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Pero más Edward y yo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Carolina del sur- 5de noviembre 2000

-hey, Bells¿ que haces esta tarde?-me pregunto Edward cuando estábamos de camino a mi casa.

-pues nada ¿por?

-era por si te apeteci venir a mi casa para ver una peli-me pregunto.

-si, claro-sonreí y le tome de la mano, era una manía que tenia tomaba la mano de la gente para no sentirme sola. Y tanto el como toda la gente que me conocía aceptaban que le tomase de la mano.

Hice mis tareas y arregle mi habitación para que mi padre me dejase ir a casa de Edward.

-papa-dije, pero no obtuve respuesta-Charlie-nada-PAPA- grite y fue cuando el de dio la vuelta y me miro.

-Qué pasa?-me dije, para después volverse y poner toda su atención a la tele-hija que es un partido muy interesante.

-¿puedo ir a casa de los Cullen?- dije y me senté a su lado para mirarle con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-pero no vuelvas tarde ¿entendido?

-si, te quiero papa-me levante y me puse la chaqueta.

El resto de la tarde Edward y yo pasamos viendo películas clásicas, asta las 8 que mi padre me llamo para que fuese a casa.

-¿de vedad no quieres que te acompañe?-me pregunto Edward por quinta vez- no me cuesta nada Bells.

-que no, no me pasara nada, te lo juro-el asintió y entro a su casa.

Cogi mi ipod y me puse los auriculares para escuchar música mientras caminaba a casa, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me perseguía asta que me toco el hombro. Pegué un grito ensordecedor.

-Belli, que soy yo-dijo Joel.

-PERO TÚ ESTAS LOCO, O QUE TE PASA-le grite y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-hey, no llores, es que vi a Edward tan preocupado que decidí ver si te pasaba algo malo Belli-me dijo dándome un abrazo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho-eres muy importante para Edward, y para mi-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro. Yo alce la cabeza y el con sus hermosos ojos azules me miro y se acerco un poco mas a mi de repente se separo brucamente-no voy a quitarle a Edward el honor de robarte tu primer beso-dijo dándose la vuela- no falta nada para llegar a tu casa, puedes ir tu sola.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte.

-OH, Belli, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta de que mi hermano esta loco por ti?- me pregunto, se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros.-COMO YO, me gustas y mucho-dijo se acerco a mi y me planto un beso, no supe que hacer ni como reaccionar, pero yo no sentí nada en ese beso. Poco a poco se separo de mi –te esperare Belli, siempre-con eso se fue y me dejo con la cabeza echa una pelota de tenis.

Me fui a mi casa, ni siquiera cene, entre en mi habitación marque el teléfono de Ángela.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas hermanita?-me pregunto nada mas coger el teléfono.

-bien, bien ¿y tu?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-me pregunto algo alarmada, Ángela me conocía tan bien que sabia cuando estaba bien o cuando estaba mal.

-no…bueno si…o ay no lo se Ángela- le conté todo lo que había pasado y ella entro en estado de shock, ella conocía a Joel Cullen- y por eso estaba en la quinta luna-.

-Bella, ese chico es muy guapo, yo de ti haría todo lo que fuera por salir con el.

-pero tu me has escuchado, el me dijo que Edward esta enamorado de mi-le dije

-Bella no me digas que prefieres a don pin pon antes que a ese dios-me dijo Ángela riendo.

-¿Qué as dicho?-pregunte encolerizada – ¿has llamado a Edward don pin pon?

-si ¿por?- me dijo ella dejando de reír.

-y te atreves a preguntar , ERES UNA IDIOTA ANGELA, en tu vida y escúchame bien , en tu vida vuelvas a llamar a Edward así , por que te juro que te rompo todo lo que se llama cara –le dije antes de colgar.

Desde ese día no volví a hablar con Angela, nadie llamaba a Edward así.

Bueno niñas gracias por lo comments son muy adorables y por eso la aprecio mucho. Mi Edward es algo peculiar pero perfecto, ya veran porque…

Gracias y nos vemos mañana, esto actualizare todos los dias y si no puedo lo avisare con atelacion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Carolina del sur- 1 de enero de 2001.

-Bella cariño, no es por ti, es por nosotros necesitamos nuestro espacio, son cosas que pasan-me dijo mi madre intentando acercarse a mi.

-¿me estas intentando decir que tu y papa no pueden estar juntos por que son cosas de mayores?-pregunte intentando no llorar.

-Bella, escucha a tu madre-me dijo mi padre con el dolor reflejado en su cara.

-NO, NO, les odio a los dos- dije corriendo a mi habitación.

Hoy mi madre y mi padre me dieron la gran noticia de que se iban a divorciar. No me lo podía creer era algo absurdo, ellos dos se llevaban tan bien que no podía imaginar que tuviesen la necesidad de separarse.

Marque el numero de Emmett, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-BELLA-grito Emm nada mas descolgar el teléfono-¿Qué tal enana?-me pregunto.

-se…se separan Emm-dije entre sollozos –mis padres se separan.

-¿Bella, de que hablas?-pregunto Emmett.

-papa y mama, ellos dos se separan.

-eso es imposible ¿quien te lo dijo?

-ellos Emmett, los dos ya lo tienen decidido, ayúdame-le dije antes de ponerme a llorar otra vez.

Después de hablar con Emmett llegamos a un acuerdo, y era lo mejor para mi y para poder superar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-pues esta echo tesoro, te vienes a vivir conmigo durante un tiempo, yo me encargare de hablar con mama y listo.-dijo Emmett con un tono tan reconciliador.

-si, muchas gracias Emmett , te quiero- dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Los siguientes tres días mama paso preparando todo para mi ida a Londres.

-cariño, no tienes que hacer esto, quédate e intentemos arreglarlo lo mejor posible-dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojos.

-mama, no será para siempre solo será un tiempo, no puedes pedirme que me quede después de eso, mama necesito alejarme de todo esto durante un tiempo, por favor-le dije, ella solo asintió y me abrazo con fuerza.

Mi vuelo salía dentro de dos horas. Y estaba decidida a irme era algo que tenia que hacer no me podía quedar a ver como mi familia se destruía.

-cariño ¿te has despedido de los Cullen?-me pregunto mi padre cuando estábamos de camino a el aeropuerto.

-solo Alice lo sabia, y fue la única de la que me despedí-le dije girando mi cabeza para ver por el cristal. Echaría de menos vivir aquí y echaría de menos a mi Edward, el era lo que mas iba a echar de menos. De pronto una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.- papa le podría dar esta carta a mama para que se la de a Edward- le dije a mi padre sacando la carta de mi bolso.

-claro, cariño.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos callados, tanto mi padre como yo sabíamos que este no era un hasta nunca solo era un nos vemos.

-cuídate cariño- dijo papa abrazándome y llorando en mi hombro-lo siento tanto Bella se que es mi culpa por no saber mantener mi matrimonio.

-nunca te culpes por eso, me escuchaste nunca, eso no es culpa de nadie solo es culpa del destino, te quiero papa, te quiero mucho-le dije dejando de abrazarlo y girándome para entrar por la puerta de embarque-te llamare cuando llegué a Londres.

Una vez entre al avión me desate a llorar incontrolablemente, esto era lo mas duro que había echo en mi vida pero sabia que era lo correcto.

_**Narrador**_

Lejos de todo eso, estaba un Joel y un Edward desolados, uno por su lado y otro por otro. Los dos hermanos no sabían nada de Bella desde hacia tres días y estaban muy preocupados por ella.

Alice la hermana de ambos sabia donde estaba su mejor amiga y sabia que le ocurría pero no podía decir nada se lo había prometido a Bella.

-mama, ¿sabes que si les ocurrió algo a la familia Swan?- pregunto Edward a su madre la cual estaba cocinando.

-creo que René y Charlie decidieron separarse y Bella viajo a Londres con su hermano mayor-dijo Esme girándose a ver a su hijo.

-NO-grito un Joel encolerizado-¿Cuándo se fue, mama?

-cariño ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Esme a su hijo.

Edward se levanto de la silla y salio corriendo en dirección a casa de los Swan. Corrió todo lo que pudo con la esperanza de que Bella siguiese ahí. Toco el timbre y le abrió la puerta René Swan con lo ojos llorosos y con muy mal aspecto.

-¿esta Bella?-pregunto Edward, fatigado por aber corrido tanto.

-ohh, cielo ¿no te lo dijo? Bella se fue esta madrugada a Londres con su hermano Emmett- dijo René poniéndose a llorar otra ves.

-no…-dijo Edward, y ya no pudo mas se puso a llorar como loco. Se giro con toda la intención de regresar a su casa.

-espera, ella dejo esto para ti- dijo la madre de Bella, dándole un sobre blando con la inconfundible letra de Bella.

-gracias- fue todo lo que dijo lo cogio y corrió a su lugar secreto, uno que había descubierto con Bella en una de sus expediciones.

_Edward siento el no haberte dicho que me iba pero no sabia como reaccionarias ni que harías para que yo no me era algo que necesitaba, nadie me podía hacer cambiar de opinión salvo tu por ese motivo no te dije nada._

_Volveré te lo juro, pero ahora mi lugar esta en Londres. Te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho. Y quiero que sepas que aunque nunca te lo dije ni yo misma lo sabía, siempre estuve enamorada de ti y siempre lo voy a estar. Has sido mi primer amor espero volver a verte no hoy ni mañana, pero si en mis sueños._

_Cada que mires una estrella acuérdate de mi_

_Por que en cada una de ellas, hay un beso para ti._

_Te quiero, Bella._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6.**_

Londres-12 de abril de 2010.

-Bella-dije atendiendo mi teléfono de trabajo.

-cariño, soy mama-dijo René.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte mi madre nunca llamaba a mi trabajo si no era realmente importante.

-ME CASO-chillo a la otro línea del teléfono.

Al año de haber ido a vivir a Londres mi madre conoció a un futbolista y se enamoro perdidamente de el. Ahora estaban viviendo juntos y mi madre estaba embarazada de 3 meses.

-ya era hora – le respondí- felicidades mama, ¿Cómo te lo pidió?-pregunte y ella me lo relato con todo lujo de detalles-me alegro mama, pero ahora no puedo hablar mucho estoy un poco liada, te llamo mas tarde, de acuerdo-le dije cuando me termino de contar su gran historia.

-claro cielo, estaré esperando tu llamada.

Después de que pasara todo lo del divorcio de mis padres, yo decidí quedarme a estudiar en Londres, todo me fue mas fácil, conseguí una beca de estudio en Oxford y me gradué en bellas artes. Todo me había salido de lujo y ahora estaba asentada en un pequeño piso en la capital. Tenía un trabajo en una empresa que se dedicaba a reconstruir piezas valiosas, de cualquier parte. Me encantaba mi trabajo era todo en mi vida. Nuca conseguí un novio que me hiciera sentir cómoda y por eso había optado dejar que el tiempo decida por mi.

Hablaba muy a menudo con Alice ella se había comprometido hace cuatro meses y se casaba este mes con su novio de toda la vida Jasper Hale. Estaba muy emocionada con la boda de mi mejor amiga y también preocupada por mi regreso obligatorio a Estados Unidos. No me había comunicado mucho con mis amigos desde que me fui y sabía que eso me pasaría factura.

Sonó mi teléfono y deje mis ensoñaciones para otro momento.

Y hablando de la reina de roma.

-BELLA-grito Alice- ¿no se de que color van a ir las damas de honor? necesitó tu ayuda.

-hola a ti también Alice-le dije en tono de broma-¿y como quieres que te ayude si no estoy ahí contigo?-le pregunte.

-espera que te envió los colores por correo-me dijo, yo solo reí y al rato me llegaron los colores y el modelo de los vestidos.

-creo que todas tendríamos que ir de blanco-le dije y escuche un grito como respuesta, yo me comencé a reír-que no boba, me gusta en azul-le dije.

-te encanta asustarme ¿verdad? no te conformas con que este muy liada y nerviosa por que me caso dentro de dos semanas, si no que también quieres matarme-dijo ella.

-lo siento Alice es que me hace mucha gracia, me encantaría estar ahí para poder ayudarte de verdad pero no puedo.

-¿hablando de eso, cuando vienes?

-mi vuelo esta previsto para dentro de 2 días –le dije viendo el boleto que estaba en mi mesa de trabajo.

-uff menos mal, Joel no deja de preguntar por ti- me dijo yo me puse roja al instante y casi me caigo de la silla.

-¿y como… esta Edward?-le pregunte, sabia que a ella no le gustaba hablar de Edward conmigo.

-bien- fue lo único que dijo-oye Bells, que te tengo que colgar, te quiero.-no me dio tiempo a contestarle.

Desde el día que me fui Alice me había dicho que Edward no volvió a ser el mismo, ya no hacia bromas y se pasaba todo el día leyendo la carta que le escribí. Por ese motivo Alice había prometido a su hermano que no hablaría de el cuando nos comunicáramos.

Estaba realmente aterrada con mi vuelta, no sabia lo que me pasaría y no me gustaba la sensación que sentía.

Tenia todo preparado, solo me iba a quedar un mes así que no me llevaba muchas cosas solo lo necesario para poder pasar unas vacaciones en mi país natal.

Como todos los días salí de mi trabajo a las tres de la tarde y me dirigía a casa de Emmett, me había invitado a comer ya que, el y Rosalie su novia tenían una sorpresa para mi. Aparque en frente de la casa de Emmett.

-Bella, cielo ¿Qué tal?- me pregunto Rose, nada mas abrirme la puerta.

-bien Rose ¿y tu?

-muy bien-me dijo y nos dirigimos al salón donde estaba Emmett sentado viendo el fútbol.

-Emmett, amor ¿se lo decimos ya?-pregunto Rosalie a Emmett sentándose junto a el.

-si-respondió el apagando la tele-Bells, vas a ser tía-me dijo mi gran oso.

-¿Qué? Me alegro tanto por lo dos- deje abrazando a Rosalie.

-ah, y otra cosa, viajamos contigo a Carolina-me dijo Rose, y yo solo pude chillar de la felicidad.

**Holaaaa, gracias por los rr, pero tienen que saber, que yo adoro los bella&Edward asi que no desesperen.**

**Este cap va dedicado a **_**viszed **_**y **_**sophia18 **_**que han sido las lectoras mas fieles que he tenido por ahora.**

**Besos y gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7.**_

Londres -14 de abril de 2010.

Nuestro vuelo salía en 15 minutos, Emmett y Rosalie se sentaban juntos alado de la ventana, yo me senté en medio de los pasillos. Nuestro vuelo no era directo a Carolina teníamos que hacer escala en Nueva York. Las siguientes horas del vuelo me la pase durmiendo.

Las azafatas nos avisaron que en breve llegaríamos a Nueva York. Todo era irreal hace diez años hice el mismo recorrido pero con el corazón destrozado por dejar de lado a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos avisaran para embarcar, yo me acerque a una tienda para comprar algo de comer, necesitaba chocolate. Estaba pensando en todo y a la vez en nada cuando me choque con alguien.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa ¿estas bien?-pregunte incorporándome lo mas rápido posible.

-si, estoy bien ¿y tu?-me respondió una voz tremendamente melodiosa y atractiva, alcé la cabeza y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes, recordaba esos ojos, desde que me mude a Londres no dejaba de pensar en ellos. Pero ese no podría ser mi Edward, ese hombre era alto, tenía el cuerpo bien marcado tras la fina tela de su camisa y su era pelo largo y broncíneo.

-si…-susurre. El sonrió de lado y juro que casi me desmayo, era la risa de Edward de mi Edward. Respire pesadamente y me voltee con la intención de irme.

-adiós-dijo el y también se giro.

Fui en busca de los lavabos necesitaba mojarme la cara, eso era imposible ese chico no podía ser Edward.

Llegue con retraso a la puerta de embarque Emmett y Rosalie ya me estaban esperando dentro. Estaba pasando entre tanta multitud intentando encontrar mi asiento…

OH dios eso no me puede estar pasando, el chico con el que me trómpese estaba sentado en el asiento continuo al mió.

-hola, otra vez- me dijo cuando yo me senté a su lado.

-hola-dije y me gire en busca de Emmett.

-¿a quien buscas, princesa?-me dijo Emmett, sacando su cabeza de los asientos traseros a el mió. Ahogue un grito y le pegué un manotazo en el brazo.

-hey ¿a que viene la agresión?-me pregunto asiéndose el ofendido.

-me asustaste, idiota.

-perdón, no era mi intención- me dijo tocándome la nariz. Le iba a responder cuando la azafata dijo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones.

Llevábamos unos minutos sentados asta que mi acompañante decidió hablar.

-¿no prefieres sentarte con tu novio?- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-¿con quien?

-con el chico de atrás, ¿no es tu novio?-pregunto, yo no me aguante el ataque de risa que me dio en ese momento-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Emmett, no es mi novio, es mi hermano- le aclare

-ah-fue lo único que dijo antes de que las mejillas se le coloreasen.

-tranquilo- dije y me recosté en el asiento.

El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos hablo, saque un libro de mi bolso y me puse a leer asta que la azafata nos dijo que habíamos llegado.

-bueno un placer…- no sabia su nombre.

-el placer fue mió-me dijo y se levanto, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle como se llamaba.

Dios había sido el viaje mas largo de mi vida, ahora tenia que esperar encontrarme con mi pasado.

**Gracias otra vez me alegra un montón tener lectoras, gracias, gracias.**

**Besos de Edward y míos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Carolina del sur-15 de abril de 2010

Estaba en el coche que habían alquilado Emmett y Rose, no podía quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y solo un nombre rondaba mi cabeza. _Edward, _el niño de mis ojos. La ultima vez que había hablado con el no fue muy fácil. No había dicho mucho pero, lo que dijo me dolió.

_Londres- 24 de enero de 2001._

_-Alice-dije cuando escuche que descolgaron el teléfono- lo siento por no haberte llamado antes, es que no sabia como hacer para comunicarme contigo, Emmett no esta mucho por aquí esta buscando un piso mas grande para los dos, ¡te lo puedes creer¡-dije todo eso , y me había extrañando que ella no me interrumpiera-¿Alice?_

_-Alice, no esta en casa-dijo esa voz tan conocida-y no se por que la llamas, Isabella-dijo mi nombre con saña-mejor deja de llamarla, oh, no, no mejor déjanos en paz._

_-Edward, yo…perdóname, sabes que era lo que tenia que hacer-no me dejo terminar._

_-me da igual todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ah y para que lo sepas, _**yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti-**_tras decir eso colgó._

Presente.

-Bells, acabamos de llegar-me fijo Rose- que nervios, voy a conocer a tu madre.

-le vas a caer bien, eres muy buena Rose y se te coge cariño rápido- dije pasando a su lado para dirigirme a la nueva casa de mi madre. Era realmente bonita y grande, pero nada fuera de lo común, eso era lo bueno de mi madre ella nunca quería llamar la atención.

-BELLA, HIJA-grito mi madre nada mas verme entrar por la puerta-esta hermosa, que te has hecho en el pelo, pero mírate has cambiado tanto, estas mas alta, mi bebe- dijo ella llorando-las hormonas-pensé para mi misma.

-mami, te he echado tanto de menos-nos abrazamos con fuerza- ¿y tu futuro marido?-le pregunte.

-ha ido a casa de Esme, necesitaba ayuda con no se que cosas de los adornos para la boda.

-ah- iba a entrar cuando, retrocedí y dije- mama, ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-ella en casa de su madre me supongo, ¿por?

-voy a darle una sorpresa- dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo. Me apetecía dar una vuelta y recordar todo lo que me había divertido por esas calles. Habían pasado diez años desde que había dejado todo esto y no me había dado cuanto de cuanto lo extrañaba asta que me vi a mi misma dando vueltas por aquí. El olor, las vistas todo.

Llegué a la casa Cullen y tuve una sensación extraña. Todo lo que había vivido en esa casa, todo volvió a mi mente aturdiendo por completo. Joel, su declaración de amor años atrás, Edward mis tardes locas jugando a la consola y viendo películas clásicas, todo. Me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Me arme de valor y toque el timbre.

Una mujer realmente guapa abrió la puerta.

-lo siento, no queremos folletos-dijo y sonrió.

-¿esta Alice?-le pregunte.

-si, mi prima esta en el patio trasero, ¿Quién la busca?-me pregunto-y a esta que mas le daba-total yo solo me gire, pasaba de hablar con una niña pija. Di un rodeo y llegué al patio.

-hola-grite y nadie me respondió-HOLA.

-¿si?-dijo esa voz.

-¿Alice?

-¿Bella?-una cabeza se asomo por la reja y me miro de arriba abajo-BELLA-grito, dando saltitos.- ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta principal?-me dijo.

-una chica me confundió con repartidora de folletos.

-ahh, esa Kate es una idiota- dijo-espera que te abro- di unos pasos atrás y ella abrió la verja.- te he echado tanto de menos- me dije y se tiro a mis brazos. Empecé a llorar, dios había echado de menos a mi mejor amiga.

-mira lo que me haces- sonreí y me aparte de ella-nadie me hacia llorar así desde hace años.

-pues yo si- respondió triunfante-ven pasa que todos estarán encantados de verte.

-si-susurre-¿Alice, y tus hermanos?

-Joel esta trabajando y Edward aun no ha llegado, venia desde Nueva York- me tense-y si era Edward el chico que estaba en el avión hoy-no, Bella te estas volviendo loca.

**Otro y mañana aparecen los nuevos, y la merecerá en discordia, ya verán ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

Carolina del sur- 16 de abril de 2010

Todos me habían recibido con una efusividad incontrolable, Esme no paro de llorar asta que el chico de las flores dijo que tenían que poner rosas blancas o rosas rojas, eso la enfado por completo y se fue a por el chico de las flores. Carlisle solo me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Alice me presento a su prometido y a su querida prima Kate. Alice estaba tan emocionada y alegre que no dejo que disfrutara tanto de mi bienvenida.

-tienes que ver mi vestido, es realmente hermoso-cogio mi mano y tiro de ella para que la siguiese.

-oye, no tires que puedo-rei y ella me soltó. Pasamos por el gran pasillo de la casa y de repente escuchamos.

-ESTOY AQUÍ, FAMILIA-no reconocí la voz, pero Alice chillo y di la vuelta para bajar al piso inferior.

-JOEL-grito y se tiro encima de su hermano. Baje las escaleras lentamente intentando no molestar el momento familiar.

-¿ella es Kate?-pregunto Joel a su hermana-hola yo soy Joel Cullen, encantado.-dijo y me tendió la mano. Alice iba a protestar pero la interrumpí.

-deja Alice yo me presento, encantada Joel, yo me llamo Isabella, mas conocida como Bella y no, no soy Kate-cogi su mano y le di un apretón suave.

-Bella…-dijo y dio una paso atrás- BELLA-grito y me abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo, pero escuchamos a alguien carraspear, no separamos y vi al chico del avión.

-tu- dije, no sabia por que estaba ahí, pero lo quería saber.

-yo-dijo y sonrió-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto.

-soy Bella, ¿y tu?-a el se le contrajo la cara y me miro con los ojos llenos de furia.

-yo soy, Edward-¿Qué era quien?, lo vi detenidamente y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí un olor realmente molesto.

-Bells, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Alice. Asentí e intente moverme.

-que no se mueva, esta aturdida- dijo Edward.

-Edwar…d-dije y sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-si es Edward-dijo Joel con la voz acida. Me levante con mucho esfuerzo y recorrí la casa con la mirada. Me detuve en los ojos de Edward, el me miro y frunció el seño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesto. Me acerque a el y en un acto reflejo lo abrase. El no supo que hacer. Y yo como la gran melodramática en la que me había convertido hace diez minutos, empecé a llorar. Llore como nunca y el al escuchar mi sollozos me abrazo acunado mi cabeza con sus manos- tranquila, estoy aquí-me dijo en el oído.

-chicos será mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Esme, y todos asintieron, Joel fulmino con la mirada a su hermano y salio con mala gana.

-lo…lo siento, Edward, lo siento….tanto-dije con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto y me cogio de la mano guiándome a el gran sofá.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido hace diez años y como me sentia, el se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando. Cuando termine pensé que el se iba levantar e se, pero me tomo por sorpresa. Edward se levanto y me abrazo alzándome de sofá y del suelo.

-no sabes cuanto de he echado de menos-me dijo y me beso en la mejilla, yo me ruboricé y sonreí.

-lo siento, por haberme ido tan rápido y sin decirte nada.

-tranquila, ahora todo esta aclarado- me dejo en el suelo y salio por la puerta. Al rato volvió con Alice y otra chica- ¿Quién era esa chica?-Alice sonreía y me miraba con lo ojos abiertos.

-bien Bella, ya que hemos aclarado todo, te quiero presentar a Valary mi prometida-me dijo Edward con cierta incomodidad. A mi la sonrisa se me borro de la cara y sentí que en mi corazón se abría una brecha.

-hola, soy Bella-dije, tragué pesadamente-mi madre me estará esperando, me marcho- Salí sin despedirme de nadie y no espere respuesta alguna. Solo quería salir de ahí.

**Sorpresa Valary será la querida de nuestro Edward mañana creo que no actualizare en ese caso nos vemos el lunes.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

Carolina del sur-17 de abril de 2010

Me había enterado de que el chico del cual llevaba enamorada desde hace diez años había encontrado el amor en otra persona que no era yo. Pero era de esperar, ahora Edward era un chico demasiado guapo, honesto y varonil, de lo que era hace diez años.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, hablando por msn con Seth mi mejor amigo, el cual conocí en la universidad y desde ese día no nos habíamos separado. Pero como a todos les había dado por casarse en esta época a el también. Y no sabia que hacer para pedírselo a Amy su novia desde hace cinco años.

No paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de mi amigo. El se lo quería pedir en casa de sus padres, Amy era muy a la antigua y le tenían que pedir permiso a su padre. Pero yo quería que se lo pidiera en el acuario, eso seria precioso. Pero el no me hacia caso y yo le protestaba. A la final había elegido el acuario, y yo le estaba pinchando con eso.

Al rato de estar hablando tocaron la puerta, mama, Rose y Emmett, se fueron a la cuidad a comprar las cosas para la cena. Me toco ir a abrir la puerta pensaba que era Alice ya que me fui de su casa sin despedirme muy cortésmente.

Baje muy despacio me estaba preparando para una sesión de preguntas. Empezaron a tocar el timbre más insistentemente.

-voy, voy- abrí la puerta, y el mundo se me cayo-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte, tuve que tragarme el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

-puedo pasar, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-no, Edward, no hay nada que hablar. Por favor vete-no sabía que decir en esos momentos y si decía todo lo que tenia que decir explotaría.

-vamos, Bella. No te comportes como una niña pequeña-entro en mi casa a la fuerza.

-no, ohh Edward vete, no quiero hablar con nadie.

-no, no me voy asta aclarar las cosas.

-¿sabes que?-pregunte, y no espere su respuesta-vamos a hablar, ¿quieres saber por que me fui?, eso ya lo sabes. ¿Quieres saber, porque estoy así? Por ti Edward, solo por ti. Hace diez años lo único que sabia echaría de menos era a ti, no a Joel, ni a Alice, solo tu. Pero me fui y ahora me arrepiento. Pero ahora se que si no me hubiera ido, yo no seria feliz aquí, ¿sabes por que? Por que hubiera estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo y nunca se lo hubiera dicho, por que hace diez años no era la que soy hoy. Pero, ahora nada importa, nada. Por que he perdido todo lo que un día soñé querer. Te he perdido a ti y eras lo único que creía tener.- se lo dije todo, el me miro un buen rato y después se acerco a mi.

-Bella, ¿no sabes lo que dices? Yo sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste, pensé que era por que te habías enamorado de un ser como yo era, era gordo y feo. Y pensé que te asustaba el sentir eso por mí. Te quería Bella, eras lo que mas quería. Pero te fuiste y me defraudaste. Pensé que volverías en uno o dos meses. Pero esos meses se convirtieron en años y años, ¿y que es lo que querías? Que sufriera por ti siempre. Hace tres años conocí a Valary y ella se esforzó en sacarme de las sombras, y ahora la quiero a ella, no la amo pero si la quiero.- finalizo su discurso y se separo de mí.

-lo siento, Edward- el me miro y de su ojo salio una lagrima- no… no Edward no me hagas esto- me acerque a el y le acogí la cara.

-yo te amaba, y tu te fuiste.

-ahora estoy aquí y te quiero-le dije, alcé mi cara y le bese. Bese con la pasión contenida desde hace diez años. El no se movió al principio pero después me cogio de la cadera y me pego mas a el. Esto estaba siendo muy mágico. Edward perfilo mi labio con su lengua y la adentro en mi boca. Pero como casi todas las cosas se acabo.

-Bella, no, no hagamos esto. Me caso con Valary y no le puedo hacer eso no a ella.

-lo se, solo quería sentir eso por una vez.- me separe de el y me fui a la cocina, en busca de agua. El se quedo en el salón. Mi teléfono móvil sonó.

-EDWARD, PODRIAS COGERLO POR FAVOR- grite y espere a que lo cogiera. Tome agua y me moje la cara, respire hondo un par de vece y salí.

Edward esta sentado en el sofá y mira al vació.

-¿Qué pasa?

-por que no me dijiste que tenias novio.

-Edward, ya te he aclarado que Emmett es mi hermano- respondí riendo.

- no me hace gracias y lo sabes. Un tal Seth a dicho que te iba a pedir matrimonio en un acuario cerca de tu casa.

-y yo voy a decir que si- le respondí. El se puso rojo y se paro.

-eres una hipócrita. Me acabas de decir que me querías y ahora te vas a casar con ese idiota.

-creo, que eso a ti no te importa. Y para que sepas, Seth se va a casar pero no conmigo si no con su novia.-finalice y me gire en dirección a la puerta- ahora quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

-Bella, perdona pero…-no deje que terminara.

-quiero que sepas, que estoy muy celosa de Valary, pero espero que seas muy feliz. Y ahora vete y olvidemos esto.

-lo siento- iba a decir algo mas pero yo cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella. Llore y llore todo lo que el cuerpo me permitió. Después subí a mi habitación e intente dormir. No se a que hora me dormí pero se que me dormí con el corazón roto y lejos de ser feliz.

**Haber ustedes que harian en el caso de Ed. ¿Qué pasaria si el amor te tu vida se va sin desirte adios y vuelve después de diez años ?**

**Yo realmente me sentiria como Ed y tambien como Bells.**

**Gracias y nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

Carolina de sur- 19 de abril de 2010.

Pase los dos siguientes días algo distraída y molida. Ayudaba a mi madre con todo lo necesario para recibir a su bebe. E iba de vez en cuando con Alice de compras. Le conté a Emmett lo que había ocurrido y el me aconsejo que olvidase a Edward y eso iba a hacer no podía consumirme por culpa de el. Aunque sabia que la culpa había sido mía no podía negar que ahora el que sobreactuaba era el. Pero lo mejor para mi y para el era que yo me mantuviera al margen de su vida y relación. Había hablado muy poco con Valery la novia de Edward y era una chica realmente agradable y simpática. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ella, ni tampoco quería hacer nada contra ella. Estaba echo yo no podía hacer nada por reparar el daño que le cause a Edward.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mi pequeño trance.

-hola-conteste.

-Bella, soy Joel

-hola, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte incorporándome y desperezándome por el echo de haber estado acostada.

-esto…muy bien, me preguntaba si te apetecería ir esta noche al parque de atracciones con nosotros, ya sabes, las parejitas felices- eso me dolió. Edward y Valery estaban incluidos.-no me quiero sentir solo ¿que dices?-finalizo y me pude imaginar su cara de cachorro abandonado.

-claro, por que no-respondí riendo-¿puedo llevar a Emmett y Rose?- pregunte, así se me haría mas llevadera la noche.

-pues claro. Entonces quedamos a las 8 te paso a recoger de acuerdo.

-bien aquí te esperamos-colgué y mire el reloj. Solo faltaba una hora para que fueran las ocho. Me fui a la ducha y después me puse unos leggins una camisa larga y unos tacones, pequeños. Me pinte un poco y prepare el bolso con todo lo necesario.

-¿A dónde vas enana?-me pregunto Emmett.

-al parque de atracciones con los Cullen- respondí mientras me hacia una coleta.

-ahh, y va Edward.

-si, pero con su novia ¿te vienes?- pregunte y me gire para verle la cara.

-wow, estas hermosa, y no, no puedo Rose se siente un poco mal y no me gustaría dejarla sola.

-¿le pasa algo malo a Rose?- pregunte alarmada.

-no solo son los mareos del embarazo. Anda ve y diviértete. Ah y saca de quicio a Cullen que se nota que sigue enamorado de ti. Ya sabes ponle celoso enana y veras como todo se soluciona.

-déjalo, eso no tiene solución, me voy. Besos y ve y cuida de tu esposa.- Salí y espere en el porche, hacia un poco de frió, me puse la chaqueta y me senté en el banco que estaba en la entrada de casa. Al rato llego Joel en su despampánate un mustang gt 500. Adoraba es coche era mi ídolo.

-hace frió sube- me dijo y abrió la puerta del copiloto

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunte.

-se fueron en el coche de Jasper, es mas grande que este y cabían todos. Además no saben que vas. Solamente Alice.-me dijo y sonrió.

-es bueno, saberlo.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado entre Edward y tu?- la gran pregunta del millón.

-nada, nunca paso y pasara nada ¿por?- esa frase tenia doble significado.

-el a estado muy raro estos días, y además no ha querido salir con Valery y eso es raro.-eso era raro en el.

-no lo se, ya no conozco a este Edward- finalice y me gire para poder ver por la ventana.

Llegamos al parque y yo me ilusioné mucho.

-wow, hace tiempo que no iba a un parque de atracciones.

-pues hoy…-alguien lo interrumpió y yo sabia quien era ese alguien.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunto.

-no te importa hermanito- respondió Joel y me miro a mi-vamos cielo ¿quieres algo?-pregunto pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro.

-nada.-respondí y nos alejamos un poco de su hermano. Gire mi cabeza y vi como Edward nos miraba fijamente y también vi como Valery miraba donde se dirigían sus ojos. Ella y yo nos miramos fijamente. Valery se giro y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Bien lo había conseguido! Valery lo sabía.

**Holaaaaaaaa **

**Bien ya verán. Bella ama a Ed, pero el esta confundido, el ve que le debe a Valery eso ya que ella le saco de ese pozo oscuro. Y también se debate entre volver con Bella y ser feliz.**

**Bueno eso es todo disfrútenlo **

**Besosss mis cielos y nos vemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas mis amores.**

**Bien creo que ust no saben que vivo en un internado. Pues eso que esta semana la tengo llena de examenes. Es mi penultimo año y necesito sacar buenas notas para entrar en la uni de Chicago. Por eso mañana va a ser la ultima actu de la semana. El finde lo recopenso poniendo lo que ust de pidan**

**Gracias y las adoro**

_**Capitulo12**_

Carolina del sur-mismo día a la tarde

Me sentía una autentica zorra, había echo esto y no sentía mas que alivio. Y el alivio en esos casos me ponía frenética No podía creer que Valery se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que Edward y yo nos dijimos a través de la mirada. Ahora ella lo sabía y yo sabía que me alejaría de Edward en menos de un mes.

-Bells, te apetece montar en el tío vivo-pregunto Joel, sonreí y asentí. Estábamos en la cola para comprar los tickets cuando Alice llamo nuestra atención.

-hey, tortolos, ¿habéis visto a Ed y Valary?-pregunto, Joel y yo negamos con la cabeza. Sabía que si decía algo, me delataría.

-creo, que estaba en la entrada junto a Valary-dijo Joel.

-bueno nosotros vamos a buscarlos, ¿nos pueden esperar para montar los seis juntos?

-claro-dijimos Joel y yo a la vez. Nos miramos y reímos.

-anda, que sois tal para cual-dijo Alice y se marcho en busca de su hermano.

Empezamos a caminar en círculos esperando a los chicos y no llegaban.

-me estoy empezando a aburrir-cometo Joel y yo reí ante su comentario.

-y yo, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-no lo se- esperamos un poco mas y no llegaban. Al rato vino Jasper y miro a Joel después a mí y volvió a Joel.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, Valery a tenido un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que le a pasado?-pregunto Joel.

-no lo sabemos, solo dice que Edward la va a dejar y palabras sin sentido-al decirnos eso mi mundo se hundió aun mas si eso era posible.

-vamos Joel, creo que no podremos montar al tío vivo-dije y el me cogio la mano. Recordaba esa manía mía, sonreí y apreté su mano aun más fuerte.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, Valery estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward y el le acariciaba la espalda, se veían tan felices. Eran la pareja perfecta. A mi se me escapo un jadeo de la boca seguido de un sollozo

-estoy aquí Bella-me dijo Joel-no te preocupes, el no tiene que notar que estas afligida, me escuchaste- me tense y Joel rió- supe que estabas enamorada de Edward desde el día en el que te bese. No me correspondiste a ese beso, y después leí la carta que le diste a Edward. Ahora el esta muy confundido, y se le escapo todo lo que paso hace dos días en tu casa-dijo y me abrazo-ahora veremos si esta o no esta enamorado de ti.

-pero que…-no me dio tiempo terminar la frase. Cuando sentí los labios de Joel en la comisura de mi labio.

-no te besare, pero en este ángulo, parece que si, mueve un poco tu cabeza y acaríciame el pelo- ordeno, y yo le obedecí. Joel rió y se separo de mí al rato.- no puede quitar los ojos de nosotros, no lo mires.-dijo y me abrazo.

Pero yo para salir de dudas gire a Joel y me quede con la cabeza en dirección a Edward que nos estaba viendo con cara de que nos iba a matar. Me acerque a Joel y le dio un beso que mas que beso fue un pico. Edward nos miro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-ves mi hermano te sigue amando, ahora tu y yo le vamos a abrir los ojos.- Joel rió y me abrazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-por que te quiero Belli, y porque quiero que seas feliz.

-no quiero verte sufrir, seria algo que no pudiera soportar –dije y le abrasé mas fuerte, pegando mi cara a su pecho.

-no sufro Belli. Eres muy importante y me encantaría que Edward lo supiera. También quiero la felicidad de mi hermano. Lo hago por su bien. Además Valery me cae mal. No quiero que sea una Cullen-comento y otra vez rió. Joel era un buen hermano, y sabía que lo necesitaba estaría conmigo en todo.

-gracias Joel gracias-dije.

-ahora pequeña novia mía, vamonos.

-espera. Esto va a ser nuestro secreto. ¿De acuerdo?-dije y le tendí la mano.

-pues claro- estrecho mi mano, y después tiro de mi-viene Edward-susurro-bueno amor-dijo pero esta vez mas alto-¿quieres ir a comer una pizza?

-si-dije y lo abrace por la cintura-pero vamos antes a desped….-no termine la frase cuando Edward hablo.

-no hace falta. Valary se sentía mal y ya se ha ido con Japer y Alice en su coche. Yo tenia que pasar por el estudio a recoger las fotos que se tomo Alice para la fiesta.-comento y nos miro muy mal.

-¿y como pensabas ir hermanito?-dijo Joel apretándome mas a el.

-pensé que tu podrías llevarme.

-bueno, creo que es mejor que lleves a Edward al estudio y a mi a mi casa. Mañana podemos ir a comer pizza-dije y le sonreí, para que entendiera era una buena idea.

-solo porque me lo pides tu, mi Bella-remarco el mi y se giro en dirección al coche.

-esta loco-susurre para mi misma. Pero Edward hablo.

-pero por ti-dijo eso y se marcho tras su hermano.

Bien se esta dando cuenta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todas mis amores. Quiero pedirles algo. Enciendan una vela por mi. Mañana tengo unos super difíciles examenes y necesito aprovas y tambien necesito su suerte**

**Las adoro besos Jesse.**

_**Capitulo 13**_

Carolina del sur- 21 de abril de 2010.

Estaba sentada en la hamaca viendo como Rose y Emmett jugaban en la piscina. Me reía viendo como ellos dos reían y Rose chillaba para que Emmett la bajara y dejara en el agua que se estaba mareando.

-Emm, suéltala le vas a hacer daño y después te vas a arrepentir-no decía eso por que le pasara algo malo a Rose sino porque después el sufriría en carne la rabia de su esposa.

-joo, nunca me dejan divertirme-dijo el con voz de niño pequeño.

-es que cariño tu manera de divertirte a nosotras nos aterra-dijo Rose abrazándole.

-eso no lo dices cuando estamos en la ca…-no pudo terminar su espectacular frase ya que Rose le hizo soltar un grito de dolor-¿Por qué Rose? ¿Que he echo ahora?-grito.

-eres un bocaza-grito ella saliendo de la piscina.

-nena, vamos no te enfades-corrió tras ella y yo no podía parar de reír.

-siempre son así-pregunto Joel. Yo pegué un grito del susto y esta vez le toco reírse al el.

-idota, me has asustado-dije levantándome de la hamaca.

-lo siento. ¡Te ves muy guapa en bikini!-alabo Joel y yo me sonroje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte cambiando de tema.

-vine con mi familia ¿no sabias que hoy tu madre nos invito a comer?-pregunto con cara de asombro.

-¿hoy es miércoles?-pregunte, Joel asintió-lo siento estoy en las nubes últimamente.

-ya veo, ¿vas a comer vestida así?-pregunto y otra vez me sonroje.

-idiota-dije-me voy a cambiar.

-no, me gusta como te qu…-le interrumpí.

-si terminas esa frase te quedas sin descendencia ¿de acuerdo?-le dije apuntándole con mi dedo. El rió y solo asintió.

No quería encontrarme con el, así que fui por la cocina, en la cual había una escalera para llegar a la parte de arriba.

Mientras pasaba por el gran pasillo, me encontré con Valery. Mi cuerpo se balanceo y casi me caigo. Valery portaba una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica. Nada mas verla se me helo la sangre.

-vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo y me miro de arriba abajo.

-hola ¿Qué tal?-dije eso por cortesía.

-bien y tu-respondió.

-bien, puedo preguntarte a donde vas.

-iba en busca del baño-me miro y agrego- y tu de donde vienes.

-de la piscina-dije y me gire para entrar en mi cuarto.

-Bella, solo te pido que te alejes de el-dijo y a mi el alma se me voló del cuerpo.

-lo haré Valery, te lo juro.

-el sufrió por ti y no quiero que sufra mas por alguien. Me preocupo por el, y te ordeno que le alejes de mi prometido.

-te lo vuelvo a repetir, se lo que he hecho y lo asumo, pero no eres quien para meterte en eso-abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y la cerré en su cara.

Desde que me fui de aquí, odiaba que alguien me ordenara algo. Y Valery no iba a ser la primera.

Me puse un vestido con estampado de flores unos tacones rosas, me ondule el pelo y baje al salón. Cuando entre en el gran salón, me encontré con la mirada de todos los Cullen fijas en mí.

-hola-dije y sonreí. Salude a todos uno por uno, y después me senté junto a Joel. El me sonrió y paso el brazo por el respaldo del sofá para abrazarme.

-esto niños-dijo Carlisle-¿tienen algo que contarnos?-pregunto Carlisle mirando en nuestra dirección.

-bueno papa, Bella y yo estamos dándonos oportunidad- dijo Joel y me dio la mano.

-¿eso es verdad, Bella?-pregunto mi madre.

-si mama, es verdad-dije y intente sacar una sonrisa, pero solo fue una mueca.

-me alegro-dijo Esme, y nos dio un abrazo. Emmet me miro y sonrió, era cómplice de mi juego. Alice nos miro y después miro a Edward, sonrió y nos abrazo.

-después me lo explicas-susurro. Yo solo asentí. Valery sonrió pero no nos dijo nada. Y por ultimo Edward el se dio la vuelta y salio del salón. Valery fue tras el, pero al rato volvió con los ojos rojos. Había llorado, cogio su bolso y se fue en su coche.

¿Qué había pasado?

Edward volvió y se sentó en la mesa si mirarnos. Pasamos una velada tranquila al terminar nuestros padres se pusieron a jugar a las cartas y nosotros nos fuimos al jardín.

-tenemos que hablar Bells-dijo Alice.

Sonreí y le conté todo lo que habíamos acordado Joel y yo. Ella se sentó en el césped y lo reflexiono.

-sabia que eso era mentira, pero no quiero que Joel sufra.

-Joel no va a sufrir, por que si el sufre yo no me lo perdonaría.

-lo se Bells, y por eso no me preocupo- dijo- oye ¿sigues llevando mi talla verdad?-pregunto.

-Alice, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido la misma talla-dije riendo.

-va, da igual, ¿me prestas un bikini?-dijo haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros.

-claro, así aprovecho y me meto en la piscina que no me he metido.

-¡biennnnn!-chillo Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14.**_

Carolina del sur-mismo día.

-oye Alice. ¿Qué le paso a Valery?-pregunte mientras intentaba subirme al flotador.

-ella, no soporta que Edward este en la misma habitación que tu, además creo que el le grito y…ah Valery es demasiado sentimental. Si Edward no hace lo que ella dice llora. Por eso no me preocupo.-dijo metiéndose agua en la boca y lanzándomela.

-enana, ¡tramposa! No se vale Alice me vas a ahogar-gritaba mientras ella seguía con su estupido juego.

-y después el niño soy yo Rose, míralas-chillo Emmett.

-eres un mimado-respondió Rose.

-pero solo tuyo-afirmo Emm y se acerco a Rose. Comenzaron a hacerse arrumacos.

-venga ya, iros a un hotel, panda de degenerados, van a pervertir a mi novia-grito Joel.

-oye, tu, respeta a tus mayores-digo Emmet-vamos Rose que estos días de niños.

-querrás decir estos niños de hoy en día-replico Rose.

-no, que hoy es un día de niños-dijo Emmett-míralos son unos enanos.-tras decir eso se marcho dejando a Rose y a todos nosotros, con la palabra en la boca. Edwrad entro en el jardín, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-me voy ya Valery me acaba de llamar…-Edward fue interrumpido por Joel.

-bien, hermanito. Corre tras ella, eres patético.

-no te metas en mi vida-gruño Edward-preocúpate de tu noviecita y déjame a mi y a Val en paz.

-con gusto-dijo Joel alzando la barbilla.

-¿conseguiste lo que querías verdad?-chillo Edwrad avanzando hacia su hermano-conseguiste a Bella y era lo único que querías-le grito a su hermano.

-no me grites-dijo Joel intentando calmar su voz.

-te mereces eso y mas por mal hermano-volvió a gritar Edward-tu sabias que aun la sigo amando y te enredas con ella.

-Edwrad-dije yo saliendo de la piscina.

-no Bella, no quiero hablar contigo-repuso.

-ni yo contigo, solo quiero aclararte una cosa-dije y me puse junto a Joel-hace cuatro días me dijiste que no me ibas a esperar toda la vida-le dije mirándole a los ojos-pues hoy yo te digo que no te estaré esperando toda la vida-baje la mirada al suelo ocultando mi llanto-Joel me esta dando una oportunidad…nos estamos dando una oportunidad. Me estoy alejado de ti ¡no lo ves! ¿Por qué diablos me vienes hoy con que aun me amas? ¿Por que quieres que no este con tu hermano?

-Bella. No quiero que estés con el por que te AMO y tu a MI.

-Edward-dijo Alice- vete, Valery te esta esperando.

-tu y yo hablaremos luego-me dijo cogiendome del brazo.

-suéltala-rugió Joel.

-adiós-bufo Edward. Me soltó de mala gana y me lanzo una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera.

-Bella, estas…-pregunto Joel pero yo no pude escuchar mas, me gire y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

-BELLA-grito Rose. Pero no me gire.

No me podía creer que después de haberme dicho tales cosas hoy viniera y me confesara que me amaba. Había decidido algo, nada mas casarse Alice volvería a Londres. Las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos y me estaba empezando a sentir mal, desgraciada y lo peor asustada. No quería que eso saliera a flote y Alice se casaba dentro de tres días así que era una buena idea. Pero hasta ese día tenia que aguantar todo lo posible.

No sabía lo que Edward quería de mí ni lo que intentaba con esa nueva actitud, pero sabía que había gato encerrado.

**Hola cielos, haber quiero aclarar algo antes.**

**El viernes vuelvo a Chicago y no se si voy a actualizar asi de seguido. Antes de nada quiero aclarar que no dejo el fic. Solo que asta que no me asiente bien no se cuando actualizare. **

**Las adoro y besos a todas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno otro mas y con sorpresa incluida pero no dura mucho.**

**Besasos y gracias por todooooooo.**

_**Capitulo 15**_

Carolina del sur-23 de abril de 2010

Hoy era el gran día de Alice, mi mejor amiga se casaba y no con cualquiera se casaba con el amor de su vida, Jasper Withlock el chico que conoció tan solo dos años después de mi huida. Se amaban y eso era algo que aunque yo deseara nunca nadie me lo daría. Pero tenia por mi bien mental dejar de pensar en cosas que a cualquiera pondrían triste. Me levante temprano y fui a la habitación de Alice, ya que había dormido en casa de los Cullen. Al entrar vi que Alice ya no estaba en su cama. La estuve buscando durante un rato asta que escuche un giro ensordecedor. Me gire y con el corazón en la mano vi que era Alice la que había gritado.

-pero mírate, estas horrible. Y encima aun no te has vestido, Isabella Marie Swan, ve y vístete si no quieres que me de un ataque al corazón.

-hola a ti también, mama, ahora voy me acabo de levantar Alice ten compasión de mi.-proteste como una niña de cinco años.

-y tu de mi, que me caso y estoy muy estresada, no han llegado las flores, Jasper y los chicos aun no regresan de su despedida de soltero y tengo miedo de quedarme plantada en el altar-empezó a llorar y a mi me invadió una tristeza profunda por mi amiga.

-no, no Alice sabes que eres lo mas importante para Jasper el nunca te haría eso-la rodee con mi brazos y ella lloro en mi hombro-vamos ve que tienes al estilista esperando-le anime y ella pronto sonrió y con su peculiar caminar salio de la habitación. A mi se me quedo el bichito metido en el cuerpo y decidí llamar a Joel.

Ring ring ring…estuve con ese sonidito asta que alguien se digno a contestar.

-si-era la voz de Joel pero estaba adormilada.

-¿Dónde diablos están?-grite.

-bella, amor, no grites que me duele la cabeza-dijo Joel quejándose.

-ah, si ¿sabes que hora es? son las 9:30 de la mañana y la maldita misa empieza a las 11 y me dices que no te grite-chille-ahora mas te vale por tu bien físico que traigas a todos y en especial a Jasper a esta maldita casa-finalice me gran discurso, pero nadie contesto-¿Joel?-nada-Joel-chille

-¿Bella?-dijo otra voz-hola-volvió a decir.

-Edward, ¿Dónde carajo están?-repetí pero mas calmada.

-estamos en el hotel Milton, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-ocurre que tu, mi maldito novio , mi hermano y tu cuñado no están en esta maldita casa y a tu hermana le va a dar un maldito ataque al corazón por que cree que la dejaron plantada, así que o vuelven o los mato a todos-volví a gritar.

-es la primera ves que escucho a una persona decir maldita tantas veces en una conversación.

-oh, que gracioso Culle, ahora-chille y colgué.

Al cabo de media hora ya estaba vestida, me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-esta abierta-dije.

-Bella-dijo Edward-esto… ya están saliendo a la capilla…y pues-carraspeo-creo que será hora de irse y…-

-enseguida estoy-dije girándome y viéndome en el espejo-¿Dónde esta Joel?-pregunte, y vi por el reflejo que Edward puso mala cara- Edward, no me hagas eso-dije lo mas calmada que pude.

-¿el que?¿el sentir esto por ti?-respondió alzando la voz-TE AMO, maldita sea. Y tu no lo puedes ver-volvió a gritar pero esta vez mas cerca de mi-te amo Isabella-acorto la distancia y me beso. Al principio intente detenerlo pero el me pudo y yo me deje hacer. Me beso con fervor y cada vez ese beso se profundizaba más. Pidió paso y se adentro en mi boca. Me cogio de la cadera y me pego mas a su cuerpo. Yo lleve mis manos a su pelo y profundice más el beso. Edward comenzó a subir su mano por mi costado, llego al inicio de mis pechos y con un poco de timidez cogio mi pecho y le dio un pequeño apretón. Yo me aleje de su boca para jadear y el me sonrió. Me mordí el labio y baje mis manos a su pecho.

-yo también te a…-no pude terminar la frase por que alguien entro en mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

-vamos chicos que llegamos tar…-era Carlisle-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto enfadado.

-nada, Bella se sentía mal y se mareo, nada mas-respondió Edward.

-si, claro-respondió Carlisle en tono sarcástico-hablaremos después-tras decir eso salio de la habitación y yo detrás de el.

-Bella-me llamo Edward.

-que-respondí.

-que ibas a decir antes de que no interrumpieran-pregunto.

-nada, vamos que llegaremos tarde-evite en tema y salí de la habitación.

Llegue al salón donde solo estaban Emmett y Rose.

-por fin-dijo Emmett-nos vamos ya-salimos en dirección a la iglesia y procure no pensar mas en lo que había pasado en la habitación.

Hoy definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holas locas. Ya saben que las adoro, y pues como son mi favoritas le dejo el capi mas esperado.**

**Besos y nos vemos mañana. **

_**Capitulo 16.**_

Carolina del sur-mismo día.

Alice estaba preciosa su vestido era totalmente blanco y llevaba adornos plateados, tenia un semirecogido hermoso. Esme nada mas ver salir a su niña se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-vamos mama, no llores-le animo Joel-solamente se casa y….-se le corto la respiración al ver a su hermana pequeña tan guapa-mama, dile que se quite eso o si no…mi hermanita-sollozo.

-oh, cariño-consoló Esme a su niño.

Yo que estaba viendo la escena desde lejos no pude evitar reír. La verdad es que Alice era muy linda y ese vestido solamente resaltaba su belleza. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como por la puerta entraba Valery y Edward, que eran la pareja de ella ya que ella era una dama de honor. Vi a un par de amigas más de Alice con sus respectivas parejas. Alice había cambiado de opinión y quiso que yo fuera su madrina y el hermano mayor de Jasper el padrino. Una vez todos puestos en sus sitios el cura empezó la misa. Fue una misa muy emotiva Alice se puso a llorar cuando Jasper recito sus botos. Cuando se dijeron el-si quiero-todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y gritar.

Estábamos en el coche de Joel, teníamos que ir a la recepción del hotel que Esme encargo.

-Bells-llamo Joel.

-que.

-estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana, mira estaba muy borracho fue una despedida realmente cansina pero no paso nada mas…

-Joel, es mejor acabar con esto-le corte.

-¿Qué? Estas de broma verdad-dijo.

-no…yo lo siento pero si seguimos con esto lo único que vamos a lograr será hacernos daño.

-es por él ¿verdad?-pregunto-dime Bella es por el-grito.

-si-respondí en un susurro-no lo puedo negar mas, le quiero y a ti también, pero solo como amigo.

-de acuerdo-musito-pero, si el se atreve a hacerte daño…

-no-le corte otra vez-aun nada esta decidido, no te adelantes-dije y gire mi cara. Estábamos llegando al hotel, era demasiado lujoso y grande.

-olvidemos esto-dije-solo por hoy, es el dia de tu hermana, vamos a disfrutar y después arreglaremos esto.

-bien-dijo antes de bajarse del coche.

-Joel, no te enfades por favor-suplique.

-no, no estoy enfadado. Te entiendo Bella, no me enfado por que estés enamorada. El amor no se elige no se escoge. Pero ya sabes si tan solo te hace derramar una lágrima…

-si, lo se-dije y le di una abrazo.

-vamos-me cogio de la mano y nos dirigimos al hotel.

Entramos al gran hotel y nos dispusimos a disfrutar. Alice estaba sentada en un gran sofá recibiendo sus felicitaciones.

-Bella-dijo Edward-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó. Yo solo asentí. Me cogio de la mano y me dirigió a un cuarto alejado.

-mira yo no se que hacer ni decir pero, acabo de terminar con Valery ella esta muy mal y yo lo hice por ti…-le corte. Le bese y el me correspondió casi al mismo tiempo. Le agarre del pelo y el de la cintura. Esta vez no pidió permiso metió su lengua en mi boca y me acerco mas a el.

-te amo- dije, le volví a besar. El sonrió en mi boca y me cogio de la cintura, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y sentí sus sexo presionar le mió. Jadeemos al unísono.

-Bella, aquí no amor-musito besando mi cuello.

-pues para-le dije. El me bajo a regañadientes pero antes me volvió a besar, pero esta vez mas lento y romántico.

-te amo-dije y me cogio de la mano para salir del cuarto-y esto no se queda aquí.

-vamos nos estarán buscando-salimos y nos unimos a la gente de la boda.

Definitivamente el día fue maravilloso.

**Díganme si quieren que mañana sea el dia especial de Bells y Ed, o si lo prefieren otro dia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorpriseeeeeeee**

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero ya saben mañana viajo y estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas, pero ya estoy aquiii.**

**Y les dejo el capi tan deseado**

_**Capitulo 17.**_

Carolina del sur- 25 de abril de 2010

Después de la gran recepción e Alice, ella y Jasper se habían ido de luna de miel a las islas maldivas.

Edward y yo no nos habíamos visto desde el día de la boda, pero si habíamos hablado y hoy quedamos en ir a dar una vuelta. Todo había mejorado notablemente yo aun seguía en carolina y no era de mi agrado volver. Me estaba preparando para mi cita. Me puse un vestido rojo de algodón y unos leggings negros. Me hice la línea bajo el ojo y me puse gloss en los labios. Me lise el pelo. Baje a esperar a Edward en el porche. Al cabo de un rato el estaba frente a mi casa en su despampanante volvo, y yo babeando por ver a ese hombre, semi perfecto ahí. Avance lentamente así el y nada mas llegar, me copio de las caderas y me beso, el beso fue mas que nada apasionado.

-te he echado de menos-dijo nada mas soltarme.

-y yo, mucho-me volio a besar. Nos metimos en el coche y el encendió la radio y empezó a sonar la canción de Timbaland ft. Katty Perry-If We Ever Meet Again, amaba esa cancio y me la puse a cantar, Edward rió y empezó a cantar conmigo. Llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso.

-Edward, cariño creo que eso no hace falta, sabes que no me gusta que gasten su dinero en mi…-me corto con un beso y me acaricio la cara.

-no te quejes, que después no comes el postre-dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara. Me acerque y le volvi a besar.

-vamos-me alentó.

Fue una cena muy linda, Edward no paraba de darme a probar su comida y yo la mía. Parecíamos recién casados. Al acabar la cena, salimos a la calle dimos una vuelta por el parque y Edward saco una llave de su bolsillo, se acerco a una casa de estilo rustico y la abrió.

-esta es la casa que siempre soñé que tendría contigo-dijo-así que esta noche será nuestra-nada mas acabar la frase me cogio de las caderas y me levanto como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados-y pienso disfrutarla-me beso y entramos en la gran casa. No me dio tiempo a ver como era por dentro ya que Edward entro directamente a la habitación.

Me dejo en la cama y el se fue desvistiendo poco a poco, dejándome una buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Nada mas termino de desvestirse se inclino y me fue quitando los leggins. Yo estaba disfrutando demasiado de sus manos. El no paraba de darme besos por los muslos haciéndome cosquillas y a la vez aumentando mi temperatura corporal. Acabo de quitarme lo leggins y paso a quitarme el vestido. Ahora estaba desnuda frente a el. Comenzó a besarme los pechos y me desabrocho el bra (lo siento no se como se dice en español) yo me retorcía del placer y aproveche un despiste de Edward para poder quitarle su bóxer. El me miro con la mirada cargado de pasión. Me beso y me quito la única prenda que me quedaba. Baje mi mirada a su gran miembro y se me agrandaron los ojos.

-te gusta lo que ves-me susurro al oído. Yo solo asentí y el sonrió de lado. Me cogio de los muslos y los puso en sus hombros. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta que sentí su aliento en mi sexo. Comenzó a explorar mi intimidad y a dar pequeñas mordidas a mi clítoris. Al mismo tiempo yo no paraba de gritar y gemir.

-Edward…ahhh…Edward amor…no…no quiero…llegar así-dije entre gemidos. El levanto su cabeza y se elevo quedando su cara afrente de la mía. Me beso y cogio un condón de la mesita de noche. Se lo puso y se posiciona en mi entrada.

-te amo-dijo antes de embestir asta el fondo. Yo grite y el jadeo en mi oído. Comenzó con el baile, cada vez iba más rápido y nuestros gemidos iban en aumento. Ya no aguante y llegue al mejor clímax de mi vida.

-te amo-dije antes de quedarme dormida.

La mejor noche de mi vida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Haber holaaaa, si ya se que dirán la loca de jesse viene y actualiza ahora. Pero e estado demasiado liada con eso del viaje y además tengo un bichito ahora pegado a mi. Habo de mi sobrino, ahora estoy haciendo de canguro y el esta mas encantado y yo por supuesto ahora que e sacado tiempo pues e decidió que la historia no ira a mas, es decir que como sumo le quedan unos tres capis. Pero soy de las personas que no les gusta alargar las historias para que se vuelvan monótonas. Además creo que e exprimido ya todo el jugo. ¿No creen? Ya saben que me alegro de haber compartido con ust esta historia pero abran más. Claro que si, en estos días empecé una que trata de….vamos a dejar eso en la incognita. Las adoro, y me preguntaron si Bells era virgen, no amores Bella no era virgen. Los motivos es que ella habia tenido mas novio en su vida pero nadie como Ed.**

**Besos y disfruten del regalo.**

_**Capitulo 18.**_

Carolina del sur-26 de abril de 2010.

**Edward pov.**

No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la realidad. No sabía si era un sueño o no, pero no quería salir de la linda burbuja que Bella y yo construimos ayer. Abrí lentamente mi ojo derecho y sentí que alguien se removía, gire mi cabeza y descubrí al ser más perfecto del mundo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y lis labios levemente hinchados. Mi Bella no era un sueño ahí estaba ella. Sonreí y busque su mano por debajo de las sabanas, era suave.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar despertando a Bella y aturdiéndome a mi. Bella levanto la cabeza de golpe y me dio un cabezazo en la cara.

¡Duch!

-ohh, Edward cielo lo siento-dijo ella-¿estas bien?-pregunto robándome la cabeza.

-si, si amor coge el teléfono-ella alargo su mano y respondió su teléfono móvil.

-si-digo-Emmett, ¿qué? ¿Pero ella esta bien y el bebe? si voy para allá-colgó en teléfono y se levanto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte también levantándome.

-mi madre y su bebe están en urgencias a tenido un cólico y puede que aborte-dijo con la voz neutral.

-voy contigo-dije y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-escúchame Edward, quiero que me hagas un favor y llames a Phil el esta de viaje ahora y a mi madre se la acaban de llevar-dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas.

-bien Bella, lo haré-le dije abrazándola.-todo estará bien amor-ella lloro un rato y después se separo de mi para poder terminar de vestirse.

Al acabar nos dirigimos al hospital y Bella entro a ver a su madre.

-¿Qué tal Edward?-me pregunto Rosalie-te veo cansado.

-estoy asustado, rene es como una madre para mi me daría mucha pena que perdiera a su bebe.

-ya pero también en la edad, pero estoy segura de que mi suegra aguantara por ella y su bebe.

-si yo también.-respondí, pasamos las siguientes cuatro horas en el hospital asta que el medico salio con los resultados. Lo mejor para Rene era que abortara el bebe, o soportar el embarazo con la mayor dificultad posible. Bella y Emmett estuvieron con su madre asta que ella decidió tenerlo y si tenia que sufrí sufriría por su bebe. Bella y yo regresamos a su casa y nos pusimos a hacer la cena para ambos. Al terminar subimos a su habitación y me quede a dormir con ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba Bella tenía que regresar a Londres dentro de unos días para ser exactos solo le quedaban diez días junto a mi. Ella estaba durmiendo mientras yo pensaba en nuestro futuro, ahora que la tenia no quería déjala ir de vuelta, pero su vida estaba en Londres y yo podría encontrar trabajo en Londres de fotógrafo, seria genial ir a vivir con ella. Pero ella no estaba decidida lo sabia. Me quería es mas me amaba pero no estaba preparada para una vida junto a una persona. Bella se había echo muy independiente desde que se fue. Y sabía que eso me costaría más de un lágrima. Pero por ella haría todo.

Y ella ¿estaría dispuesta a cambiar todo por mi?


	19. ultimo capitulo

**Carolina del sur-27 de abril de 2010.**

_**Narrador**_

Después de tan trágica noticia, René volvió a su casa pero su estado era sumamente peligroso. Pero ella quería salir adelante.

Edward y Bella, seguían es ese estado en el que su relación no iba a ningún sitio. Pero tanto Edward como Bella querían que eso pasara que los dos tuvieran ese final feliz.

Ellos se quieran y sabían que con eso bastaba.

-Bella amor ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Edward acariciando el pelo de Bella.

-dime-susurro ella.

-¿me quieres?-pregunto.

-si, mucho-respondió-¿Por qué?

-¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto poniéndose colorado.

-Edward…yo-se levanto del suelo del jardín y lo miro a los ojos-yo si me quiero casar contigo.

-Bella-grito el, parándose también –me haces tan feliz-la abrazo y la beso.

-ahora que lo pienso ¿estábamos comprometidos desde que teníamos catorce años?-pregunto ella.

-lo recuerdo-respondió.

_**Flash back**_

Ellos dos estaban en su lugar favorito. Estaban comiendo golosinas y riendo.

De repente Edward cogio la mano de Bella y puso un anillo echo de una plata que Bella

Le había encantado.

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo el mirándole con esos hermosos ojos verdes- prometo amarte cada día de mi vida ¿cásate conmigo?

Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-claro que me quiero casar contigo Edward. Siempre me querré casar contigo mi maravilloso príncipe azul-le abrazo y se recostó en su hombro- te quiero Edward Anthony Cullen-dijo y sonrió.

-y yo mi Bella-suspiro y miro al cielo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ese día fue el mejor día de lo dos. Ellos habían declarado su amor siempre se querrían y ahora mas que nunca.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

-te amo-dijo Edward a Bella-te amo, mi amor –sonrió y la beso. Ella correspondió su beso y se entrego a ese beso como si nunca lo hubiese sentido.

-pronto seré la Señora de Cullen- se tiro en su brazos y los dos cayeron al suelo rieron.

-pronto serás mía-susurro acariciando su pelo.

-ya soy tuya Cullen. Lo he sido siempre-dijo como si fuera obvio- y por mas que quieras que me largué estaré junto a ti.

-hablando de eso. Pronto te iras y me volverás a dejar.

-no, he decidido que me voy a quedar. Volveré en estos días pero solo para recoger mis cosas y enviarlas.

-te amo, mi tonta Bella-susurro.

Los siguientes días. Pasaron ellos dos juntos en la casa de la cañaba que Edward había alquilado y donde habían echo su amor verdad.

Se lo dijeron a la familia menos a Alice que estaba de viaje de luna de miel. Todos aceptaron su boda y le felicitaron.

Se casarían en septiembre de ese año y vivirían esos grandes amores juntos.

**Carolina del sur- 16 de septiembre de 2010.**

Toda la familia Cullen-Swan estaba en alerta. Habían estado esperando ese día desde que los dos chicos se lo habían dicho.

Pero algo iba mal. Bella no aparecía y Edward otro tanto de los mismo.

-esos dos me la van a pagar sea como sea-chillaba Rosalie

-yo te ayudo Rose-grito Alice.

Los dos novios regresaron justo a tiempo para que pudieran prepararse. Bella estaba rebosante de FELICIDAD.

Tuvieron una boda realmente hermosa.

Ya la luna de miel. Fue genial el amor que desprendían era tan puro que nada ni nadie va a hacer que nada pase.

**Fin **

**Hola nenas. Si lo se un final algo confuso pero ya no me salian mas palabras para que ellos no estén juntos.**

**Quiero pedirles un favor que me dejen utilizar sus nombres en el epilogo. Si quieren avísenme pero si no tranquilas.**

**Las adoro y nos vemos.**

**También decirles que e abierto otro fic se llama somebody to love pasen y lean seria muy gratificante tener a algunas de mis lectoras de aquí, allí **

**Las amo y no se olviden de que aunque te pasen cosas malas nunca dejes de sonreír.**


	20. epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Siempre pensé que estar casada conllevaba una vida de amor y felicidad. Pero lo que no pensé es que ese amor fuera tan intenso.

Edward y yo llevábamos casados, tres años, y esperábamos que lo que teníamos durara más. Eso era lo que realmente nos llamaba más la atención.

Nunca decidimos hablar sobre tener hijos. Si eso pasara vendría solo, y seria gratamente bienvenido.

Emmett y Rose habían tenido, una niña clavada a su padre. Pero con la singularidad de su madre y el pelo de esta. Su nombre era Alyssa. Era un verdadero encanto y por supuesto la mas mimada al ser la única niña de la familia.

Alice y Jasper, tuvieron un varón llamado Benjamín, tenia dos años y era demasiado listo para su edad. Todo el mundo se quedaba embobado cuando el hablaba o decía algo que era muy poco común en un niño de su edad.

Mi madre y Phil, tuvieron un bebe, que gracias a dios nació con salud y vida. Como para tener a mi madre entretenida durante los próximos años.

Hoy teníamos comida en casa de mi madre. Veríamos a toda la familia Culle-Swan-Hale-Withlock, junta. Eran demasiadas personas. Pero todas se reunían con una emoción chocante.

Alice estaba más emocionada de lo normal. Tenía una gran noticia que darnos. Así que por el bien de mi esposo y mió. No teníamos que tardar nada.

-BELLA, CIELO, BAJA YA-grito Edward desde la planta baja de nuestra casa.

Vivíamos en una casa justo alado de la playa. Y muy cerca de mi familia y la de Edward.

Baje a tropezones las escaleras. Con ánimos de perro. Ya que mí querido marido había decidido jugar, nótese el sarcasmo, por más tiempo. Así que lo hicimos en la ducha y en el armario vestidor.

-si no fueras tan insaciable abríamos llegado hace media hora- le dije, retocándome en el tocador de la entrada a casa.

-Bella, amor. Es tu culpa-dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a el.-Eres irresistible.-susurro, y me tomo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí inconscientemente y me pegué mas a el. Me vino un poco de cordura a mi linda cabeza y lo aparte de un empujón.

Edward rió y se aparto de mi, no sin antes darme una palmada en el trasero.

- apúrate Cullen- dije y fui a abrir la puerta.

El negó con la cabeza y salio en busca del coche.

**Casa de madre de Bella- 8:54 de la noche. 20 de septiembre de 2013.**

Llegamos a mi casa y mi madre nos recibió con alegría.

Pasamos una velada inigualable y hablamos de todo y a la vez de nada.

-Bueno, familia-empezó Jasper – queríamos comunicarles que Alice y yo, estamos….-fue interrumpido por la voz poco peculiar de su esposa.

-estamos esperando otro bebe-chillo emocionada. Yo me distraje, ella tendría otro bebe y era dos años menor que yo. Y yo no tenía ninguno. Me sentí terriblemente vacía en ese momento. Que me pasaba a mi para que no pudiera tener bebes.

Edward que estaba a mi lado me miro y supo lo que estaba pasando. Me cogio de la mano y me dio un suave apretón, que me devolvió a la realidad.

-felicidades Alice-chille emocionada. Todos se relajaron, ya que al parecer habían notado mi cambio de humor.

Ya tarde en la noche, estábamos de regreso a casa. Estaba distraída mirando al cristal cuando la voz de Edward inundo el coche.

-Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?-me acaricio, la mano.

-yo… ¿tu quieres tener hijos?-pregunte. Y fije mi mirada en el.

-Claro que si amor… ¿a que viene eso?-respondió y pregunto de vuelta

-es que llevamos casados tres años y no hemos tenido hijos-dije, sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas- ¿crees que hay algo mal en mi?-dije con voz contenida a causa del llanto retenido.

-Bella…-susurro el.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa asta que el aparco frente a esta.

-nunca lo hemos intentado- empezó y me cogio de ambas manos- pero, eso no quiere decir nada. Ya sabes que estaría encantado de poder tener un hijo nuestro- suspiro- y si tú quieres, podríamos intentarlo-susurro la última frase

Levante mi cabeza de golpe y lo mire fijamente.

-¿De vedad Edward?-pregunte, y un brillo de esperanza mezclado con amor, cruzo los ojos de Edward.

-si…-susurro y me beso. Un beso que estaba lleno de amor, papión y alegría.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa fue la primera noche, en la que Edward y yo intentamos concebir a un bebe…_nuestro._

**Un año después.**

Los gritos incansables de mujeres en el paritorio, hacían que Bella desease no tener que sacar ese niño que tenia dentro nunca.

Hace más de tres horas que había roto aguas y estaba muy poco dilatada a causa de ser madre primeriza.

Los dolores comenzaron a intensificarse cuando la doctora de Bella cruzo la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien, Bella querida ¿preparada?-pregunto. Bella solo pudo asentir y rezar por que eso se acabara pronto.

Cinco horas después, Edward salía del paritorio con el pequeño Cullen en brazos. La familia entera, lo felicito y recibieron con orgullo a…

-familia, les presento al pequeño Aiden Cullen-dijo Edward con la voz cargada de orgullo.

Nada era más perfecto que ahora en la familia Cullen-Swan-Hale y Withlock…**nada.**

**Tres años después. Casa de los Cullen-Swan (casa de ED/Be).**

Aiden estaba jugando en la parte trasera de su casa con su perro y su peluche del cual no se separaba.

Bella estaba intentado, preparan una fiesta sorpresa para su cuñada que hoy regresaba a casa del hospital, por fin habían logrado tener la tan ansiada niña.

-¿te ayudo en algo Bella?-pregunto **viszed. **Era una amiga de la empresa de modelaje de Alice.

-llama a toda esta gente, para invitarlas a la fiesta de Alice-dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. Viszed asintió y comenzó a llamar a todas las personas invitadas.

Era grandes amigas de Alice y Bella, y como no de esa gran familia.

-haber- empezó Viszed- primero a **supattinsondecullen, sophia18, Doroto, AttYO, always in my heart-twilight, YennyCullen, camela, yevi08.**

**T**odas ellas estuvieron en esa fiesta, pero las más especiales y bien recibidas fueron…**Viszed, Doroto, Superpattinsondecullen y Sophia18. **Eran las mas incondicionales de Bella y Alice.

La fiesta fue genial. Nada más y nada menos que un baby-shower atrasado. Pero igualmente divertido.

**Habitación de Bella y Edward.-mismo día mas tarde-**

-Bella, eres la mejor, amiga, esposa y madre que conozco-le dijo Edward dándole un beso en su cuello. Ya en su habitación y fuera de la vista de todo publico. Estaban ellos dos dándose amor marital.

-Te amo-dijo ella antes de girarse.

-y yo mi amor- la beso el- te amo y acuérdate siempre _no dejes nunca de sonreír._

_**The end.**_

**Dolor amigas, eso es lo que siento ahora mismo. Me tarde en actualizar pero lo hice. Las amo, y eso ya lo saben. Hice mención especial en mi fic de cuatro chicas en particular pero realmente a la que agradezco en a **viszed, **has sido una gran lectora y gracias por todo lo que me as aportado.**

**Lo del flash back era algo así como un te quiero de amigos, sin compromisos. Pero con verdadero amor.**

**Las amo y espero haberlas dejado con un buen sabor de boca.**

**Besos y gracias.**


End file.
